the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra’s Advice/The Twister
(Later, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, and Pikachu continued their trek down the road as dark clouds started to form slowly in the sky. They suddenly noticed a traveling wagon and took a closer look. The sign on it said “Cobra Bubbles’ Wonders of the World and the Crowned Heads of Europe.” The five soon realized who it is with smiles) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Professor Samuel Oak. (Suddenly, a kind-looking middle-aged man came out humming. He had short gray hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a white lab coat, a black belt with a silver buckle, khaki pants, and black shoes. He is Professor Samuel Oak, an old friend of the Kusakabes. He noticed the children and Yuki and greeted them) Oak: Oh! Hello, children, Yuki! Mei: It’s good to see you again, Professor! Oak: I wonder why you’re all out here? Satsuki: You may be a scientist who performs as a fake magician, but you can try and figure out why we’re here. Kanta: We’ll still believe you’re magic regardless. (Happy by their encouragement, Oak agreed) Oak: Very well. (He inspects them) Oak: Well, seeing your backpacks, I’ll try and figure it out. (He began to think) Oak: Let’s see…. You’re traveling in disguise, right? Children: Nope. Oak: Going on a visit, right? Children: (Giggling) Nope. Oak: Hmm…. (He realized something) Oak: Oh, now I figured it out! You’re running away from home! Kanta: That’s right. Oak: And why are you running away, I wonder? (He began to think) Oak: Oh, now I know. Because nobody understands nor appreciate you three, you want to see the world! You want to see big cities, big mountains, and big oceans even! Satsuki: That’s exactly right! (Yuki suddenly snatched Oak’s hot dog) Satsuki: (Scolding Yuki) Yuki, that’s not polite to take the professor’s hot dog! Oak: (Laughing) No, no, it’s okay. She can have it. Never liked that brand of hot dogs anyway. (He changed the subject) Oak: Anyway, where was I? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Seeing the world. Oak: (Realizing) Oh, yes, that’s right. Mei: We want to travel with you! Satsuki: See the world and the Crowned Heads of Europe! (Thinking it over, Oak smiled and spoke up) Oak: Very well. But first, let’s consult my crystal ball. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Crystal ball? Oak: (Nods) Yes. (They and Yuki go inside the wagon, taking the chairs with and after the children and Oak seated, Oak began to work on his crystal ball setting) Oak: This is an actual rare crystal ball that is used by Isis and Osiris in the days of Egypt, in which Cleopatra saw Julius Caesar and Marc Antony coming to her, and so on and so forth. (The children became interested) Oak: Alright, let’s reach out into the infinite and gaze into the crystal ball. (They looked into the crystal ball and Oak began to explain what he sees, despite Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta not seeing anything) Mei: What do you see? Oak: I can see a house with a white picket fence and a barn with a weather-vane of a crowing rooster. Satsuki: That’s our farm, alright. Oak: And there’s a beautiful woman, she’s wearing a blue dress, I think, and her face of careworn. Satsuki: That's my mother, alright. Mei: Yeah. Oak: Yes, you are aware her name is Yasuko, right? Satsuki and Mei: (Nods) Yes. Satsuki: And what’s Mom doing? What do you see? Oak: Well…. (He gasped) Oak: Why, she’s crying. (Satsuki and Mei got surprised) Oak: It’s like someone broke her heart. Mei: Really? (Satsuki suddenly felt guilty for her angry words at her earlier) Satsuki: I had no idea…. Oak: Well, it’s from someone she loved very much. Someone she took care of along with her sister. And someone she took care of from sickness. Satsuki: (Smiling softly) Yeah. One time, I caught pneumonia, and she, along with everyone else, stayed by my side every minute until I was all better because of the doctors. (She changed the subject) Satsuki: Anyway, I feel terrible now. Oak: I can tell. But what did you say to her the last time you saw her? (Feeling guilt overcome her, Satsuki turned to Mei and Kanta, who nodded in agreement, and then she confessed) Satsuki: Regretfully, the last thing I said to her, Dad, and the farmhands, was “I hate you, and I never wanna see you again.” Oak: I see…. (He placed his hand on Satsuki’s shoulder and spoke in a comforting voice) Oak: Well, even though words can hurt, I…. (He looks at the crystal ball again and began to explain away again) Oak: Wait, I see Yasuko go into her and Tatsuo’s bedroom. Satsuki: Why? What’s happening? (Suddenly, Oak became shocked) Oak: Oh my gosh! She’s placing her hand on her heart and just collapsed on the side of the bed! (Horrified at what they heard, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta jumped to their feet in concern) Satsuki and Mei: WHAT?! Kanta: Is she having a heart attack?! Oak: I‘m afraid so. And now the crystal ball is dark. (Concerned, Satsuki began to freak out) Satsuki: Oh my gosh! She might be dying! (Grabbing their backpacks, they began to run out) Satsuki: We have to get back home! (Oak pretended to be surprised suddenly. Apparently, he told a little lie to encourage Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta to go back home and make amends with their loved ones) Oak: But I thought you wanted to see the world with me? Satsuki: Unfortunately, we can’t! Mei: Mom’s more important! Kanta: We need to get home to her! (Oak smiled in an understanding way, but deep down, he’s smiling because the children realized from his lie) Oak: Well, be careful! Hearing the thunder before, you better hurry or a twister will hit! Satsuki: Okay! Mei: We will! Kanta: Thank you and goodbye! Oak: You’re welcome and goodbye! (Then with that, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki hurried back to the direction of the Kusakabe Farm as a strong wind began to blow slowly. Oak then began to pack up quickly upon noticing) Oak: Better take shelter quickly! (He looked at the direction the children and Yuki ran to in concern) Oak: I hope they make it home alright. (Then, after packing up, Oak quickly drove the wagon away. Back at the Kusakabe Farm, a twister just started to appear on its destruction path across the plains towards the farm. Tatsuo and the farmhands began scrambling around, putting the animals into shelter, despite the strong winds) Tatsuo: Hurry and get the horses loose! Farmhands: Got it! (Suddenly, they noticed Felix trying to work the twister-proof machine with Edward’s help) Ralph: Felix, Edward, come on! Ed: It’s a twister! It’s a twister! Lazlo: We gotta take shelter! Edward: But we’re trying to make…! Kevin: Forget it! Just take shelter with us! (Upon seeing the twister approaching slowly, Felix and Edward realized they’re right, quickly gave in, climbed down the roof, and they all hurried to the storm-cellar. Back at the backyard, Yasuko ran outside in concern, calling out for the children) Yasuko: Mei! Satsuki! Kanta! (Nearby, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki were getting closer to the farm, fighting the strong winds, and saw to their horror, the twister slowly approaching the farm) Kanta: Come on! (Noticing the wind is slowing Yuki down, Satsuki quickly picked her up and they hurried to the farm. Back at the farm, everyone hurried to Yasuko in the backyard to get into the storm-cellar) Yasuko: Any sign of the children?! Tatsuo: Afraid not! We’ll look for them later! Yasuko: But…! (The others reassured her) Raj: If we know the children, they can take care of themselves in a crisis like this! Lazlo: Raj is right! Now come on! (Giving in, Yasuko went into the storm-cellar with Tatsuo and the farmhands. Back at the front yard, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki arrived finally, fighting the strong wind and went inside, looking for Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands) Satsuki and Mei: Mom?! Dad?! Guys?! Kanta: Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe?! Guys?! (They hurry out to the backyard and found the storm-cellar door closed and locked up. They began kicking it and calling out to them) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Hey!! (Noticing the twister coming closer in a fast pace, the children and Yuki hurried inside and took shelter in Satsuki and Mei’s bedroom closet) Satsuki: Now what? (Before Kanta could answer, the window doors to the room broke off and crashed at the closet door. Quickly pushing it open, Kanta gasped) Kanta: Looks like your window broke! (Suddenly, a metal bar flew into the room and smacked Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s heads before they reacted, knocking them out, much to Yuki’s concern. As they lay unconscious, the house began to toss and turn, apparently being flown into the air by the twister. Suddenly, a rooster’s crow bolted them awake as it floated by. Noticing various things flying by outside, including a cow, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta went up to the window and took a closer look as Yuki hid herself under the bed. Realizing what’s happening upon seeing no ground below, the children got concerned) Satsuki: We’re inside the cyclone! Mei: Are we gonna die?! Kanta: Hopefully not! (Suddenly, they noticed two familiar women and a cat on their bikes flying by) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Lady Tremaine’s group?! (Then, to their horror, Tremaine transformed into a witch-like fairy of some kind riding a magic wand as Drizella turned into a strange young woman and Lucifer turned into a raven. The two women cackled evilly and flew off into the distance along with the raven. Suddenly, the house jerked back and forth from the twister’s winds and the children screamed as they hung onto the doorway of the closet. Suddenly, they feel the house dropping towards the ground) Kanta: Brace yourselves! (And with that, the house fell down, down, down as the twister vanished until it crash-landed onto the ground) Coming up: Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, and Pikachu, who suddenly speaks, come upon Pixie Hollow and are honored as heroes to the fairies by the fairies themselves, as well as by Aurora and the Three Good Fairies, for killing an evil witch named Sedusa. Then during the celebration, two certain evil witches appeared, livid that their fellow witch is dead, and Lilo, Stitch, Chip, and Dale earned their wrath after they receive gifts from Aurora and the Three Good Fairies and their real adventure begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies